Then Again
by Hanz the Bunny
Summary: I dunno. B.O.C., messiest burger’s ever and beer. Pretty darn romantic if you ask me. But then again, I’m crazy:: [oneshot, Deanoc]


**_A/N: _okay, so this is something very different then what I usually do - i'm used to longer, emotional monologues and stuff like that. I really can't decide whether this is good different or just crappy differenct, so any feedback would be sweet, so i can stop thinking about this. That being said, this is deliberatly non-descriptive and short-scened. i hope it makes sense and i hope u enjoy. please let me know either way. thanks:) (and i should probably mention that i'm not trying to be 'rude' or 'insensitive' to using the slang word 'lesbo.' if that offends u, i'm very sorry, and that wasn't my intent)**

**_Disclaimer: _u can't make me. i won't do it. really, i'm not going to...stop staring at me! I WON'T ADMIT IT! ugh...fine...i don't own...sigh...idon'townsupernaturaloranything. bah-ness**

**Then Again...**

"Dude, hot chick, 3 o'clock."

Sam ignored him and continued to flip through the newspaper.

"Hey, how's it going?" Dean displayed his best pick-up smile as the brunette passed them.

She raised an eyebrow and paused. "Talkin' to me?"

"I don't see any other sexy, drop dead gorgeous women around," he grinned.

"I'm gay."

---

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dude, it's that hot lesbo," Dean nudged his brother.

"I can hear you, idiot," she called from across the record small record store.

They made their was over to her just as a man came from a back room and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I gotta go, 'kay? See ya tonight." He kissed her - on the lips - and left through the front door.

Dean folded his arms and Sam held back a highly amused smirk. "Gay, huh?"

"I lied. Sue me."

---

"So where's your boyfriend?"

"I dumped him." She pushed off of the merry-go-round with a foot on the ground.

"What happened?"

"Walked in on him...with a guy."

Irony was a bitch.

"Oh yeah. I'd dump him, too."

"You're not gay, too, are you?"

He laughed, watching her spin around in circles. "No, not at all. I hit on you, remember?"

---

"How do you keep finding me?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. So watcha doin'?"

"What does it look like?"

"Like you're punishing your sandwich for being wholewheat."

It was her turn to shrug. "What do you want? I have to get back to work in five minutes."

"Was gonna ask you out."

"I was thinking about trying a new gender for a while. But then again, girls suck."

"Is that a yes?"

'Meh. Yeah, I guess."

---

"I don't even know you're name."

"Taylor."

"Taylor. I'm Dean."

---

"So are all guys still asses?"

"I never said they were," she remarked.

"But you were thinking it."

"I dunno. B.O.C., messiest burger's ever and beer. Pretty damn romantic if you ask me. But then again, I'm crazy."

"It's official. We're getting married."

She laughed and punched his arm. "You wish."

"I really, really do."

---

"Why haven't you kissed me yet, Dean?"

He glanced over at her in the darkened car. "Ya know, that's the first time a girl's had to ask me that."

"Well, I mean, we're in your car alone, watching a black and white movie at an outdoor theater and you haven't even 'accidentally' groped me."

"I dunno...you're kinda scary sometimes."

She waved him off. "That's ridiculous."

"Really? What did you do to your ex when he came back for his toothbrush?"

"...Threw a plate at his face."

"I rest my case."

---

"You know what, Dean?"

"Hmm."

"I kinda like you."

He threw his head back and laughed. "We've been going out for 3 weeks and you only realized that _now_?"

Taylor crossed her arms over her chest. "3 weeks and you still haven't kissed-" His mouth crushed against hers. "Now, was that so hard to do?"

---

"I like waking up next to you."

Dean nodded in agreement, tugging her closer next tom him. "Right back at you. We should get you a bigger bed."

"Yeah, I guess a twin is a bit small for 2 people."

He scooted into the middle. "Then again, I only fell off twice last night."

"It's a step up from every half-hour."

She laughed at his scowl.

---

"I have a ghost? Sweet."

"Not sweet. Bad. Very bad."

"Who is it?"

"Your old neighbor."

"Mr. Jones? What'd I do to him to make him haunt me?"

"You tell me."

"When I was ten I ruined his rosebush..." she offered weakly.

Dean shook his head. "Bigger."

"Umm...I helped his wife renovate their house after he died."

"That'd do it for an old crank."

---

"A picnic?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he nodded, frowning.

"Like...outside?"

"...Uh-huh."

"With a basket?"

"Should I draw you a picture?"

"No, this is just so...normal. Did Sammy put you up to this?"

"No. It was my idea."

"Huh. Deep down you're just a big teddy bear aren't you, Mr. Ghost Buster Slash Demon Hunter?" she cooed.

"When are you gonna stop calling me that?"

"I haven't decided. Next week, maybe, if I remember."

"Are we gonna have this picnic or what?"

---

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What do normal people do for their one month anniversary?"

"Uh...have sex?"

"So why are we digging up a corpse?"

"Well, if you want we could have sex later."

"Nuh-uh. Not until we shower."

He looked up at her from the hole. "We could have sex in the shower."

She tapped her finger on the flashlight. "One of your better ideas."

"Yeah yeah. Happy anniversary to you, too."

She laughed and blew him a kiss as he continued to shovel.

---

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

He looked down at his feet. "Yeah."

"When?"

"A few hours. Look, Taylor, I'm sorry. I wish I could stay but-"

"It's okay, Dean." She slid her hand over his jaw. It clenched under her touch. "We both knew you would have to go sometime. We got over two months together. It's more than some other people get."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know." Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his face in her brown hair.

"I wish I could stay."

"Me too. But you can't."

"No. I can't." He regretfully pulled back and kissed her one last time, lingering a bit longer than he should have, but not long enough for him. "Good bye, Taylor. I'll see you again, yet."

Then again...he probably wouldn't.

**The End**


End file.
